Bloomed
by floatingfantasy
Summary: One shot, Inukag. Inuyasha realizes his feelings for a special girl that has always been by his side on a day that was made remarkable with his realization.


**Bloomed **

**One shot, Inukag. Inuyasha realizes his feelings for a special girl that has always been by his side on a day that was made remarkable with his realization.**

**©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha! Good morning!" Beaming, Kagome slowed down to a walk when she reached him.

"Hey yourself," Though he sounded gruff, there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Why are you so happy on a Monday morning? Don't tell me you're looking forward to lessons!"

"Hahaha very funny. Shan't tell you the reason!" Sticking out her tongue, Kagome grinned, happy to be in his presence, though she certainly would not tell him that. She did not want to strain their friendship, which she cherished very much, with the unwanted admission of her feelings.

Inexplicitly, Inuyasha found himself wanting to grin too, her cheeky smile was too contagious for its own good. It was funny how a smile of this one girl could beat away the Monday blues. "So, Kagome, did you do the algebra homework? It's due today you know." Her answer was one that he had been expecting. She turned slightly red and said, " Nope, didn't have time; I was sleeping." After saying which, she tilted her head and started to examine the dingy gray pavement.

"Just kidding, wench. It's due next Monday ha I knew you would be tricked!" Guffawing, Inuyasha ducked before her fist connected to his arm.

"Evil guy. Come on, let's hurry, I think we are late!"

The two ran off together.

* * *

The two friends always walked to school together, and today was no exception.

Kagome had been waiting for Inuyasha for a good half an hour. She was starting to get worried. "Where can he be at this moment of time!" Pacing the pavement, Kagome's mind started conjuring up gory images of Inuyasha involved in some serious mishap. Stomach twisting with anxiety, this time for his safety and not the time, Kagome went through a myriad of feelings in a matter of minutes, part wanting to strangle that guy for making her wait and worry and the other aching to see him and hug him.

Inuyasha snickered and started to creep up on Kagome, whose back was currently facing his direction. Today had been a chance too good to miss; he hadn't played a prank on her for ages! Sneaking up on her, Inuyasha shouted a loud "Boo!" right into her left ear.

He had expected her to be angry, to be irritated, but certainly not worried or scared over his "tardiness". Turning sharply, Kagome seemed, for a moment, unbelieving that it was really he, before rushing to him and hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Kagome…" Shocked beyond belief, Inuyasha was, for a moment, at a loss for what to do. Sparks he had expected, not the sheen of tears that made him regret, almost bitterly, his playful trick. Unsure if he was doing the right thing, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the silently shaking body, the girl whose arms held him so protectively. Burying his face into her abundant black hair, Inuyasha felt a wave of poignancy wash over him. He had never known someone could care so much about another person like the way Kagome was doing to him now. "I'm sorry Kagome. Please don't cry, God, I never knew you cared so much…" _About me._

* * *

_He's all right; he's right here, now take a deep, deep breath. _Nodding mentally, Kagome gulped in mouthfuls of air and tried to calm the hiccups that always came after she cried. If only she could hug him longer…

"You can hug me longer Kagome…" Blushing, Kagome realized she had spoken her wish aloud. Still sniffling, she pressed her cheek against his strong chest and felt a sense of coming home. "Inuyasha…"

For some reason obscure to him, Inuyasha felt his tone gentle when he said that she could hug him longer. He had never felt anything this sense of powerful contentment and rightfulness that came with the girl in his arms. Why had he never sensed this with her before? Darn his thick skull! Unconsciously, Inuyasha's arms tightened around Kagome.

* * *

The two remained there for minutes, hours, for an eternity, neither knew, nor did they care. Two teenagers hugging on the roadside pavement with their books and bags scattered around, uncaring of the outside world, of gazes and speculation. They had each other, and that was enough. More than enough. 


End file.
